


A New Friend

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eldritch, Fluff and Humor, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: An Eldritch God is Summoned by Someone Very Unexpected
Kudos: 3





	A New Friend

Doltha had been Summoned, Much to his Annoyance. He had been summoned Many Times before and it was Always the Same outcome; The Person who summoned him would be an Insane Cult Leader, Stupid Group of Teenagers or the Like, They’d try to Control and Order him around as if they weren’t Beneath him, and he’d Slaughter all of them and return to his Own World. This Time However, It was much Different.

The Place he was in wasn’t a Sacred Temple, Underground Room or a Forest or Cemetary. It was an Almost Blindingly Bright Pastel Pink Room, Littered with Plushies, Fabrics, Makeup, and many other Girly and Childish Things. Even the Pentagram of Unholy Symbols he was Summoned with was Made with Glitter Glue. Looking outside a Window he looked to be in a Standard Suburban Neighborhood. What kind of Person summoned him to a Place like this? His Answer was Given when he looked down at the Small Girl, Who could’ve been no Less than 12, Staring up at him in what Appeared to be Awe. The Dark Skin Girl held in her Hands a Book of Rituals, one that Doltha Recognized as a Dangerous and Feared Book that only the Bravest or Most Insane Souls would own, but here it was in the Hands of a Pure Souled Child.

The Girl had Extremely Long Black Hair, It was Tied into Pigtails that almost hit the Floor, and Icy, Pale Blue Eyes. She wore a Bright Pink and White Dress with a Matching Hat with Ribbons hanging down it that Resembled Bunny Ears. He stared at the Cute Girl Curiously before she Spoke in a High Pitched, Childish Voice. “Wow.. You’re so… Beautiful!~” Once again, Doltha was caught off Guard. Beautiful? How could she find a Hideous Feathered Creature like him Beautiful? He was meant to be Feared! But that didn’t Stop the Girl from Hugging one of his Legs, she looked so Happy for a Young Girl that was Face to Face with a God that could Slaughter her in seconds.

She pulled away a Moment Later, “Oh, I Should Introduce myself! Mom says i have to when Meeting New People. I’m Veronica! You must be..” She looked in the Book “Dol.. Tha.. That’s a Cool Name! Can i call you Dolly though?” Doltha thought for a Moment, Before Nodding “Yay! It’s nice to Meet you Dolly!” She looked so Happy, but her Expression shifted to that of Shyness as she Continued “I Hope you don’t mind that i summoned you, i know you’re probably Busy. It’s just.. My Parents have been away on a Business Trip for a Really Long time, and my Brother doesn’t like me.. So i stole a Book from his Room and when i saw it was full of Tons of Creatures i could summon and be Friends with i just had to! I Picked you cause you looked really Pretty and Fun and Sweet and… Oh, I’m Rambling, sorry! Go ahead, i’d love to hear what you have to say!”.

Doltha opened his Mouth but all that came out was a Loud Squawk. He could understand English but he wasn’t Familiar with actually Speaking the Language. “Oh.. I Guess you can’t talk.. That’s Fine! I’m just Glad i get to have a Friend!~” He was once again Hugged by the Young Girl. Doltha had begun finding it endearing, He gently took the Sharp Taloned Hand that Veronica wasn’t hugging and wrapped it around her, trying his Best not to Hurt her in any way. He let out a Happy Chirping noise when she Snuggled into the Hug, A Big Smile across her face.

They spent the Rest of the Day Together, First Veronica showing Doltha around her Room, Introducing him to her Many Plushies and Gushing to him about her Love of Fashion, and how she wants to be a Fashionista when she grows up and have her own Clothing Lines. They also did a Few Other Activities, such as Veronica making Friendship Bracelets for them and Trying to put Makeup on Doltha, and at Some Point Veronica making Snacks for the two. It was all Strange to him, but he loved it, he loved having a New “Friend” as Veronica put it. As Nighttime came and the Two were still together, Watching Kids Shows on the TV in Veronica's room, Doltha decided that maybe it would be Nicer to live here, Instead of back in his World.


End file.
